Broken Heart Syndrome
by CasualtyFanForever81
Summary: This is my take on what I think should have happened on series 27 episode 20 of Broken Heart Syndrome. This is a One-shot unless you want me to carry on. UPDATE: HAVE DECIDED TO NOT CARRY ON WITH THE FAN-FIC. IF ANYONE WANTS TO CARRY IT ON, PM ME AND I'LL MESSAGE YOU THE STORY FOR YOU TO CONTINUE!
1. Cliff-top Rescue

**So guys whilst I had writers block during January I thought till I started my sequel I would do another Fan Fic. Sorry that this chapter is long. I may continue depending on reviews. Also sorry that it is crap to start off.**

**Enjoy **

**Katie x**

* * *

**This is my take on what I think should have happened on series 27 episode 20 of Broken Heart Syndrome. **

"Right so are we all ready, who is coming?" asked Jeff getting into the driver's side. Sam ran around to the passenger side where Dixie was getting in and entered the back. It took twenty minutes to get to where the Son must have been. "Well there's the harness!" Shouted Dixie this must have been the man's harness the guy who was found only wearing one shoe, one sock and his undies.

"Great lets go" spoke Sam climbing out the back as she and Jeff headed over to the rock face, Sam picking up the harness on the way. They looked over the edge. "Well there he is" spoke Sam. "Right, I'll radio for help" spoke Dixie heading to the Ambulance. Whilst Sam was waiting for Dixie she put on the harness and the helmet and secured them fast, she knew it would be quicker to climb down the cliff than it would to get to the bottom by the Ambulance. "Race ya Jeff" Sam spoke before attaching herself to the guy rope and getting ready to descend. "You got deal" shouted Jeff before running to the Ambulance.

Dixie had just finished radioing Control when she saw Jeff heading for the Ambulance, "Where's Sam" Asked Dixie concerned for her. "She's going to meet up down there" shouted Jeff. "Arg! For god sake Jeffery if anything happens to her, I swear I'll kill you!" Dixie replies. Jeff heads of down to cliff ready to beat Sam at the bottom. When Dixie heard a scream. "Sam!" she shouted running out to the cliff edge.

* * *

**Sam's POV**

_I spent ages getting in the harness and I had triple checked that the harness rope and helmet was secured tightly and then I knew I wouldn't fall to the ground if something happened. "Jeff Race you" 'race you' one of the most stupid things I had ever said in my life. I was doing well and had managed to get over the edge, next part was easy, the descent was always easier once over the edge but half way down I slipped and hit my back on the rock face, the force brought a tingling feeling to my hands and I knew I was in trouble so I screamed._

* * *

**Dixie's POV**

_The moment I got to the rock face I was expecting the worst. I got onto my knees and peered over the edge to see Sam just hanging no movement except for her head and he shouting at me to help her. I looked for the Ambulance and saw it was almost at the bottom._

* * *

**Jeff's POV**

_I had nearly got to the bottom and I peered out the passenger side window to see Dixie talking to Sam and she was near the bottom but not moving, that's when I realised something was wrong. I put on the blues and twos before rushing to the bottom where I was met with the scene ahead._

* * *

"Sam. Are you ok?" shouted Dixie, she was concerned for her colleague as she hasn't moved for five minutes. Jeff had reached the bottom and was now talking to the injured boy on the floor whilst Dixie was talking to Sam. Jeff grabbed his radio and called up to Dixie to see what was happening, "Hey Dix," Jeff spoke. Dixie grabbed her radio, "What Jeffrey, I am trying to deal with a tricky situation here." Dixie replied angrily, she was worried about Sam as she didn't know how they were going to get her down. Then the idea had struck Jeff, "Dix, call the ED and request a Doctor to come out with another crew." He spoke, so Dixie grabbed her radio and called it in.

In the ED Nick was walking past when he heard the call; "Holby City ED to 3006 Receiving" Nick soon replied. "Nick we need another doctor and paramedic crew something has happened to Sam..." Dixie spoke before being interrupted by Nick. "Say no more I'll head out with Norman and Iain" he instantly replied before grabbing his suit and headed to the Ambulance Bay.

* * *

"Norman, Iain. We have got a shout same area as Jeff and Dixie they require a second ambulance and doctor." Nick said whilst climbing in the back of their ambulance. "Oh god. It's Sam isn't it, she went with them, and she has probably done something reckless." Iain replied concerned for his colleague and former girl friend. "Yes, I'm afraid it is. But I need to get back hold of Dixie to find out what is wrong." Nick had spoken. Then after that Norman got straight on the radio to ask Dixie for further information on Sam. "3004 to 3006 are you receiving?" asked Norman. "3006 to 3004 receiving. What's up Norman?" Dixie replied. "Dixie we want to know what Sam's status is." He replied. Dixie took a deep breath before replying, "Norman, it is a possible paralysis. But we can't get to her." "What do you mean you can't get to her?" Spoke Iain concerned and confused about the last sentence.

* * *

When they arrived and pulled up their Ambulance next to Jeff's Iain climbed out and headed to Dixie "Look up" Dixie responded. Iain and Norman both looked up to see Sam, she had made her body as straight as possible because of possible spinal injuries. "Wait a minute, if that I only how Sam is stuck, Dixie can you set up another line next to Sam's I've learnt how to abseil so I will go down with the stretcher get her on it and come down to the bottom, just let the ED know what's happening. Nick if you help Jeff treat the young lad on the floor." Iain planned. They all nodded and Iain put on the harness the young lad had worn and the helmet before following the path that Dixie had taken up to the top then Norman followed with a stretcher.

* * *

**Iain's POV**

_It took five minutes to get a line set up for me to go down. They had attached the stretcher to my harness so that when I got to Sam I can lay her on it and carefully carry on till the bottom. I was ready and about to mount. "Dixie, Norman meet you at the bottom, get set up to treat Sam for spinal injuries at the bottom." I professionally spoke; I had to think about Sam as a patient and colleague rather than a lover. It took like what felt like ten minutes (but was really two minutes) to reach Sam, I spoke to her calmly and told her what I was going to do. I attached her to my line, which meant I had to support her neck till I lowered her onto the board. Next I unattached her harness from her line and put the stretcher onto both lines to lower it with me supporting the bottom._

_When we got to the bottom Dixie Placed a Collar around her head and then secured her head with the head huggers. Jeff had already gone with Norman to the hospital with the boy so there was just me, Dixie and Nick left to look after Sam._

* * *

Nick attached two lines one for fluids and one for blood as it seemed as if Sam had a rigged abdomen which suggests internal bleeding. Whilst heading back to the ED, Nick had to with the help of Iain had to roll Sam over as she started to fit and foam at the mouth, this could suggest a severe head injury so when she stabilized Nick had no option but to keep an eye on her air ways as Sam refused to be intubated as she had old child memories from when she was anorexic.

* * *

**At the ED**

"Everyone emergency staff meeting in the Staff Room right now, except for those who are treating the young boy who will be her in two minutes." Tess announced before heading to the staff room. Two minutes later and the staff room was filled by Noel, Mac, Louise, Fletch, Ash, Charlie, Jamie , Robyn, Aoife, Linda, Tom, and Lenny as the rest were either with Sam or treating the young boy. "Guys so Jeff would like a word with you guys." Tess spoke. "Thank you Tess, yes. I would like to tell you that unfortunately as you can see Nick is not here, that is because he is with Sam," Jeff started, the staff all looked around at each other with confused faces. "and she is in critical condition, she tried an abseiling rescue and has got injured in the process, they are bringing her in but she has had one seizure and had internal bleeding, but I'm sorry Tom, you'll have to wait in the relatives room along with you Dylan, I know your divorced but I know you two are still close." Jeff finished.

* * *

**Ambulance Bay**

Dixie pulls up and runs around to the back where Iain and Nick are getting out the back of it. "Iain Relatives' Room now please, Sam told me ages ago about your relationship." Dixie demanded, Iain nodded and headed inside in the direction of the Relatives' Room. Dixie and Nick both wheel Sam in very slowly into the entrance of the ED. "Nick straight to Resus please. Sam, what are we going to do with you?" Spoke Fletch. "It's not my fault that the cliff was damaged." Sam relied before wincing in pain. "You two pack it in and Fletch just help me treat her." Nick interrupted the moaning pair.

* * *

**Relatives Room**

Iain enters the room and goes to sit down on the seats near Tom and Dylan. "Have you got any news Iain?" Tom anxiously asked, he is going out with Sam. "No, I'm afraid I only know what I do from the Ambulance and that is possible paralysis, internal bleeding and head injury but that's all I know." Iain replied missing all the gruesome details. "Why Samantha? Why is it always her?" Dylan moaned rather distressed, you can see he still loves her.


	2. Paralysed?

**So guys here is chapter two, I will be updating every other day the same with my other fan-fic that I'm working on at the same time. Enjoy till Wednesday**

**Katie xx**

* * *

**Resus**

Nick took charge on Sam's case he decided as seen as he has three colleagues sitting in the Relatives' Room all having had relationships with her. They got Sam to the bed, "on my count slowly, one, two three." Dixie called before helping the team slowly move her across to the bed. "Sam, my love squeeze my hand if you can hear me" Tess spoke, Sam squeezed in reply. "Right Sam when you hit your back did you faint or black out before hand squeeze twice for yes or once for no." Tess then questioned. "I'm pregnant aren't I?" Sam replied before squeezing twice. "Oh sweet heart we don't know that yet but we can get an HCG test for you if you like?" Charlie spoke he could see she was distressed. "But if I'm pregnant...You have to get Tom for me Charlie he needs to know before the test is back." Sam replied. Charlie headed out of Resus and in the direction of the Relatives' Room.

* * *

**Relatives' Room**

Charlie finally reached the room and knocked on the door twice before entering.

**Charlie's POV**

_I entered the relatives' room to see the desperation on everyone's faces that's when I needed to tell Tom the news. "Charlie mate, you got any news?" Tom asked me now was the right time to tell him Sam wants to see him. "Yeah she's fine Tom, actually she wants to talk to you about something personal, come with me" I simply replied before exiting the room and heading back to Resus with Tom following the six footsteps behind me. _

**Tom's POV**

_Charlie had just come in to talk to us, but to find out that he didn't want Iain or Dylan was a shock, I looked at the other two who were now staring into space. I followed out to where Charlie headed straight to Resus, that's where I was met with Sam._

* * *

"Tom, Tom. Is that you?" Sam asked rather panicked. "Baby calm down I'm here now I'm here. What did you want to tell me?" Tom replied eager to know what her question was. "Well Tom, you know the other week when we slept together and well, the thing is I might be pregnant that could be why I fell earlier, I didn't want to tell anyone earlier that I fainted because of Iain being there." Sam explained. "What? Sam that's amazing news you'll be a brilliant mum and me an amazing dad" Tom replied rather excited about the possible outcome. "Nick but if I am, will I be able to have a normal birth, I know this is possibly going in the direction of being paralysed but this can come good can't it?" Sam replied rather anxious of the possible outcome.

Ten minutes later and Sam's results were in, nick walked over to deliver the good and bad news. "Sam, the bad news is that you have indeed got damage to you r back this means until physio-therapy you won't be able to walk as that is where your spine is damaged. The good news is Sam and Tom congratulations your having a baby she is twelve weeks old so far" Nick announced, Mac then walked in with a sporty style wheelchair "we did a collection for you and the board paid the rest to get you a decent wheel chair so you can still work and we have put some crutches away in your locker for when you are starting to walk again so that you won't feel like a wee cripple." He spoke before leaving and going back to portering. "Well can I be discharged now?" asked Sam "If not I'll discharge myself against medical advice." She added.

* * *

Twenty minutes passed and once Sam signed all necessary documents Sam was available to go but she wasn't going until she saw the two other boys in her life; Dylan and Iain. Even though she is with Tom now she still has connections with her ex husband and ex boyfriend. She had to make sure they found out from her bout the pregnancy and being paralysed. After twenty minutes she exited and the two boys followed they got changed in the staffroom and all headed over to the pub for a good old pint (for Sam a coke or lemonade). When they entered all the other staff were all sitting chatting and having a good old laugh, when they saw Sam the chatter cut out and was replaced by awkward silence. "Sam, oh my god. Are you ok?" asked Robyn, she was concerned for her colleague. "Yes I'm great, paralysed from the waist down and I'm twelve weeks pregnant" Sam replied rather excitedly.


End file.
